Field emission display devices are typically comprised of numerous layers. The layer are formed or deposited using various fabrication process steps. Prior Art FIG. 1A is a schematic side sectional view of a portion of a pristine conventional field emission display structure. More specifically, Prior Art FIG. 1A illustrates a row electrode layer 100 having an overlying resistive layer 102 and an overlying inter-metal dielectric layer 104. Field emitter structures, typically shown as 106a and 106b, are shown disposed within cavities formed into inter-metal dielectric layer 104. A column electrode 108 is shown disposed above inter-metal dielectric layer 104. As mentioned above, Prior Art FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a portion of a pristine conventional field emission display structure. However, conventional field emission display structures are typically not pristine. That is, manufacturing and fabrication process variations often result in the formation of a field emission display structure containing significant defects.
With reference next to Prior Art FIG. 1B, a side sectional view of a portion of a defect-containing field emission display structure is shown. During the fabrication of conventional field emission display structures, the aforementioned layers are often subjected to caustic or otherwise deleterious substances. Specifically, during the fabrication of various overlying layers, row electrode layer 100 is often subjected to processes which adversely affect the integrity row electrode 100. As shown in the embodiment of Prior Art FIG. 1B, certain fabrication process steps can deleteriously etch or corrode row electrode 100. In fact, some conventional fabrication processes can result in the complete removal of at least portions of row electrode 100. Such degradation of row electrode 100 can render the field emission display device defective and even inoperative.
With reference next to Prior Art FIG. 1C, a side sectional view of a portion of another defect containing field emission display structure is shown. In addition to unwanted corrosion or etching of the row electrode, other defects can occur which degrade or render the field emission display structure inoperable. In the embodiment of Prior Art FIG. 1C, feature 110 represents a "short" extending between row electrode 100 and column electrode 108. Such shorting can occur in a conventional field emission display device when the row electrode is not properly insulated from the gate electrode. That is, if a region on the conductive surface of the row electrode is exposed and, therefore, not properly insulated from the gate electrode, shorting to the gate electrode can occur. Portions of the row electrode may remain exposed when deposition of various layers over the row electrode is not consistent or complete, or when the layers are degraded (e.g. etched or corroded) by subsequent process steps. The inconsistent deposition or degradation of the layers between the row electrode and the column electrode can result in the existence of non-insulative paths which extend from the row electrode to the column electrode. Such a short can render the field emission display device defective and even inoperative. All of the above-described defects result in decreased field emission display device reliability and yield.
Thus, a need exists for a row electrode structure and row electrode formation method which is less susceptible to damage during subsequent process steps utilized during the fabrication of a field emission display device. A further need exists for a row electrode structure and row electrode formation method for use in a field emission display device wherein the row electrode reduces the occurrence of row to column shorts. Still another need exists for a row electrode and row electrode formation method which improves reliability and yield.